


True Interest

by orphan_account



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AAside Rarepair Week, Band Auditions, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Reiji is taken aback by Kanata’s passion during the band auditions.
Relationships: Karasuma Reiji/Nijo Kanata
Kudos: 20





	True Interest

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if i can get any other writings out because of school and exams, but i hope you enjoy this rough writing i tossed together in between studying

The room was quiet, with only the sound of the amplifiers buzzing through the studio's space. Wires and cords lay neatly on the floor, rolled up and placed on their respective instrument stands.

School had finished, leaving the two to run through some band auditions. They'd been on the lookout for any skilled musicians who had potential to join, but so far none of them seemed to fit in the role.

"I'm sorry, but you just suck," Shu had said bluntly, resulting in angry, frustrated sighs from the auditionees. "You're not good enough for us."

This process repeated many times, leaving the two to deal with a bunch of disgruntled musicians. One after the other, Shu harshly turned them down and sent them out of the studio with nothing more than a feeling of disappointment.

Although as the vocalist packed his belongings into his bag, it seemed that it wouldn't be the case for the next audition.

"I'm tired. You watch the next one, I'm going home," Shu stated.

"But Shu, don't you need to be here as the lead vocalist-" 

"I don't care. I'm tired; I'm going home," the vocalist replied, crossing his arms. "Simple."

Shu tossed his schoolbag over his shoulders, walking out of the studio with his head upturned. As the door clicked shut, Reiji sighed in frustration. He was tired too, so why didn't he get to go home and rest?

Head slumping onto the table, he took a pen and paper and laid it in front of him, ready to take any notes if needed. It was getting late- might as well get this whole thing over and done with.

He didn't know whether it was seconds or minutes later, but the door soon swung open to reveal the next auditioner.

Reiji glanced up, his eyes unnoticeably widening at the sight. 

That kid was painfully attractive, to say the least.

Curly green hair with numerous dyed streaks of blue, delicately framing his face like an ornate fabric. Facial features that appeared to have been arranged into just the right place- sparkling green eyes, slightly round in shape, and an overly dazzling smile.

Placing his bass over his shoulder, he looked back at Reiji behind the table and gave a small wave. 

The drummer gave a curt nod in reply, his unsteady gaze quickly reverting to the marble table in front of him. Shaking his head, he pulled himself together and picked up his pen, scribbling down a note page heading and making some last-minute adjustments to the amps.

After about 5 minutes, the audition soon started.

"So, what's your name?" Reiji asked.

"My name is Kanata!" The green-haired boy replied with a smile. "Nijo Kanata. But, do feel free to call me Kana-chan~"

"How long have you been playing bass for?"

"2 years now... I think?"

"Okay... Why did you start playing?"

"Oh!" At the mention of the question, Kanata grinned. "I was inspired by my brother! He's been playing the bass ever since middle school, and I'd always thought it was so cool... So when he switched to the guitar, I took up the bass for him! And since he'd auditioned for the band too... I decided to try out as well, and practice very hard, hehe..."

The drummer hastily wrote down some notes, particularly focusing on his goals. Goals and practice habits were an important aspect, after all.

"Okay," Reiji nodded, setting down his pen. "You ready?"

"Yes!" 

With a click of the button, the intro of the first song played through the studio's speakers. He seemed quite lost at first, his notes having an uncertain tone to them. 

But as the breakdown kicked in, it was almost as if someone had taken the cap off a shaken-up soda bottle.

A wide grin was present on his face as he pranced and hopped about, his curly green hair dynamically bouncing along with every move he made. His fingers moved up and down the fretboard at a steady pace, not thrown off track in the slightest by his energetic dancing- hell, that was the last thing he was. His snappy, sharp and forceful bass slaps resounded through the studio, reverberating through the room and shaking the ground.

It was amazing. 

No matter how hard he tried, Reiji couldn't take his eyes off him as he played the songs- his dancing, his facial expressions, his skills, all seemed to leave him in a state of bewilderment, the note sheet laying forgotten in front of him on the table. 

And although there were many songs, he seemed to have not tired out at all.

Kanata was unlike any bassist Reiji had seen before. He was filled with energy, yet still managed to play to a high standard. His passion for playing and practising was on another level, and he could learn things astonishingly quickly- it had only been less than a week that he'd sent out the music, yet the bassist had seemed to memorise all of it.

And a bonus point was that he was quite attractive.

Setting his pen down and folding up his notes, Reiji gave him a curt nod of approval.

"You're in the band."

It takes a second for the information to sink in before Kanata felt his lips curl into a wide grin, his eyebrows arching for the sky.

"For real?" He squeaked.

"Yes," Reiji replied. "Now go, before I change my mind."

The green-haired boy let out a triumphant yell of joy, punching the air as he leapt around the studio in excitement. Kanata smiled- tossing himself forward, he wrapped his arms around Reiji for a tight hug. The latter stumbled back, before awkwardly reciprocating the action.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Kanata bowed, pulling away. 

As he bolted out of the room with his bass, Reiji noticed that his cheeks felt warm. Burying his face into his hands yet again, he sighed.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

He wasn't going to lie, he looked forward to having Kanata as a bandmate.


End file.
